vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vauban
|-|Vauban= |-|Vauban Prime= Summary Vauban is an engineer-themed Warframe. Utilizing potent trapping modules to manipulate the battlefield to the Tenno's favor. Much like all Tenno, he is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Vauban's abilities are centered around trapping the opponent, capable of electrocuting, imprisoning, or completely crushing them, making him a very lethal asset to any team. His namesake comes from the French engineer, Sébastien Le Prestre de Vauban. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher, Unknown with Vortex Name: Vauban Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, possible black hole creation, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands), | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to other Primed Warframes), Unknown with Vortex (Describes Vauban creating a whirling mass of energy with a violent gravitational pull, strong enough to crush his opponent's atoms into a tiny spec of matter) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to his normal counterpart) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely much higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 30 meters with Tesla, field radius of 25 with Bastille Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tesla: '''Vauban launches a grenade that holds an electrical charge, zapping enemies that come within range. * '''Minelayer: Vauban uses several deployable grenades with different functions to grant him a field advantage. (Bounce allows vertical propulsion that can injure the opponent. Trip Laser damages and staggers walking targets, while completely knocking over running ones. Shred creates a blast on contact that will blast enemies away in a ragdolled state and is designed to destroy their armor almost completely. Concuss will stun and deafen all targets caught in the blast and will lead them to suffer heavy radiation exposure.) * Bastille: Vauban creates an energy-based containment field in which captives are held suspended in stasis. * Vortex: Vauban creates a whirling mass of energy that violently attracts nearby enemies, crushing their atoms into a tiny spec of matter. * Channeling:'' ''Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Vauban | Vauban Prime Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warframe Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Engineers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6